1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelty or amusements devices and more particularly, it relates to a simulated vehicle headlight wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the amusement field, there are countless devices that simulate the actual articles of manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,265 to Jackson discloses a simulated camera, U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,253 to Carter shows a simulated bee and flower pot and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,398 to Benjamin reveals a simulated player piano. Actual headlight cleaning devices are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,017 to Berger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,001 to Fasolino. However, until the present invention there has been no simulated headlight wiper.